warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
I Won't Be Coming Back
This is about a clan cat, two rouges, and few loners and their trials and tirbulations. The sequal is I'll Never Forgive You Blurb Alissa, Grace, Joel, and Raymond, a few loners, just escaped an animal shelter and are learning to live in the wild. But who in their group can be trusted? River and Spark and two rouges with a misterious past.﻿ But will they have a future at all? Forestclan, Iceclan, Sunclan, and Smallclan are four clans that are at war with each other. How will Smallclan ever survive? Praise leave your praise here, please. :)﻿ "it was great please make more"-otterstar This is a great story, it urges me to read more and more and my eyes don't even hurt! Beautifully written and interesting. --'' 02:03, June 5, 2011 (UTC) This is so good! Shadey'Iro Ni! 01:47, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' I'm a fan ;P its fun to write Marceline The Sexy Vampire Queen 01:58, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Prolouge Alissa woke up next to Raymond. It was about midnight. She missed her House-folk. They had been living in the wild for a while now, maybe three days, five at the most. She was getting tied. She was starting to wonder if leaving the Shelter was the right thing to do. Spark and River were walking up a steep hill, and saw a huge tree with a bunch of cats underneath it. They had finally reached their destination. And then they ran, like the wind, down the slope. Antstar was addressing the cats gathered beneath them. Silverpaw was watching him closely. Silverpaw didn't trust him. His former mentor, Whitestar, had been killed by Antstar, but nobody believed Silverpaw. This was a time of war, and Antstar wasn't the right leader for Smallclan. Chapter 1 "Wait, River, what if they don't...welcome us." "Spark! Don't talk like that!" yelled his mate. "I'm sorry, but it is a possibility," he said softly, "After all, we have been stealing prey." "But we have to eat!" she exclaimed. "Let's just wait a few days, and watch them, see what they do and how they do it, okay?" "Alright." Chapter 2 "Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" asked Antstar. "I do." answered Silverpaw. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Silverwhisker. Starclan honors your thoughtfulness and courage, and we welcome you as full warrior of Smallclan!” Silverwhisker had just got up. His vigil last night had been tiresome. As he blinked sleep out of his eyes he thought: I'm such a mouse-brain. I slept in the apprentices den. As he walked out quietly, so no one would see him, he heard his older sister, Brownear, giving birth. Whitestar had been the father. Silverwhisker looked down. He would avenge his dead mentor. Chapter 3 Alissa was eating a mouse, outside of the camp they had made. A fox had come around sniffing for food. Raymond, of course, had to be the hero. The fox had badly injured him, and he was on the verge of death. Now, Grace had to go and find so herbs to heal him. He can be so stupid sometimes, she thought. It had been four sun-rises since the fox attack, and Raymond was closer to death. Alissa didn't know what she would if he died. No matter how mouse-brained he was, she did love him. Chapter 4 ﻿ {C "Spark, it’s been almost a moon since we started watching the clans. We need to go and ask if we can join them." "River, we haven't been around long enough to learn what we need to know." "Are you sure? We've been here a while," she said, tired of this reoccurring argument. "I swear, by next quarter-moon we will have made contact with the clans." "Alright, I guess, I can wait that long." Chapter 5 Silverwhisker was playing with Brownear's two kits, Whitekit and Forestkit. Whitekit was a white tom with one gray paw and blue eyes. He was very adventurous, and was always ready for a fight. Forestkit on the other hand, was a light brown and gray she-cat with green eyes. She was also adventerous, but she was smarter than her brother. She wouldn't go charging into battles. She would strategize. Silverwhisker wished he could have both of them as his apprentice. But sadly, it was forbidden to have two apprentices. "I miss Whitestar." said Brownear dismally. "It's okay Mommy.....don't worry Daddy's in Starclan. I'll become Leader one day and avenge him," said Forestkit. "I know you will sweety," She said lovingly, "I know you will." ﻿ Chapter 6 Raymond had survived, but only just. He still couldn't hunt, the mouse-brain. He'd better hope he gets better soon, or I'll claw off his ear, Alissa thought contemptuously. Alissa was watching Raymond closely. "What are you staring at, darlin'?” he asked softly. "A sick, fox-brained, fool of a cat," she said coldly. "I did it to protect you," he said melancholically. Alissa didn't pity him. "I don’t need protecting!" "I...I'm sorry,” he replied. Alissa just wouldn't stop. "Who do you think you are? I didn't need help getting out of the shelter, did I? If I can handle Two-legs, I can handle a bloody fox!" "Alissa!" Joel walked in. "Stop it this instant! Raymond doesn’t deserve this!" "Who are you to determine what he or anybody else deserves?" "Your friend and your leader." "I’m outta here," she said walking out. Chapter 7 ﻿ Spark had decided they would join Smallclan. "Why Smallclan?" "They need more people." "How would you know?" She had asked. "Well, I’ve talked to Antstar, and it seems they’re losing the war." "There’s a war?!?" she yelled, "And you never told me about it? Why would we join the losing clan anyway?" "He promised me the deputyship. It's one step down from the leader." "I don't give a mouse tail about you being the deputy." "But I could kill him and become leader." "What? So now you’re a double-crosser? I don't see how I ever fell in love with a monster like you!!!" she screamed at the cat before her, who she had fallen in love with two seasons ago. "I'm leaving you, and I won't be coming back!" she said, running in the direction of the setting sun. Chapter 8 This was Silverwhisker’s first day on the battlefield. It. Was. Terrible. Silverwhisker clawed some cat’s face off. Forestclan, Iceclan, and Sunclan had teamed up on Smallclan, they had become Brambleclan. Bodies littered the ground. Most of them were Smallclan warriors. Smallclan wasn't that big before the war but now they could barely hunt. That’s when Whitestar had commanded that no apprentice was to step foot on the battlefield. A warrior was charging at Silverwhisker. Silverwhisker realized it was his friend, Embereye, from Forestclan. Silverwhisker was devastated. {C Why would my so-called friend attack me? he wondered. Well, now is not the time to ponder why stupid cats do stupid things. Silverwhisker slashed at his former friend's side. Silverwhisker scented Embereye's blood on his pads. Embereye flung himself at Silverwhisker. Silverwhisker let him have it; he clawed his belly, bit his neck, ears, shoulders, and broke one of his paws. As Embereye ran away Silverwhisker called out, "That’s right, run away you fox-hearted crow-food eater, go cry to your mommy!" Chapter 9 Alissa was walking through some woods. She had run past a scent line log ago, but didn't care. Let them come and get me. ''She thought, ''I have nothing left to live for. What was that smell? Alissa was starting to get scared. Suddenly, she heard a twig break behind her. As she spun around, she saw a tail tip disappear behind an oak tree. Oh fox-dung, someone’s following me. Alissa started walking faster. It had been a few hours since Alissa had seen the tail tip. She was sitting down to eat the mouse she had caught. As she wolfed it down, she saw a pair of eyes watching her. "Holy mouse-dung,” she screeched, and jumped up. The cat pounced on her, and hissed into her ear, "Get away from my kits." "Kits? I'm just passing through!" "W..What?" "I don't want to hurt you or your kits." The she-cat got off of Alissa. "Are you all alone?" She asked Alissa. "I am now." She said, "But it's my fault." "Oh, I'm sure it wasn't. Would you like to join us?" "Sure! My name’s Alissa, what’s yours?" "River," she said, and pointed at her three tom-kits, "These are Frog, Marsh, and {C Speck." "It's nice to meet you," Alissa mewed. Chapter 10 Spark was waiting for a patrol, at the border of Smallclan, when he thought he saw River and some other cat hunting. That can't be River, she's too afraid of other cats. He scented some cats coming. Finally, he snorted. "What was that?" He heard a young voice say. "I don't know, Forestpaw." "Do you want to go check it out?" "Rushwind, since you’re leading this patrol, can we go check it out?" "Sure Silverwhisker." "Alright, come on Forestpaw." A silver and white tabby tom and a light brown and gray she-cat pushed through a bramble thicket, and spotted Spark. "I would like to speak to your leader," Spark told them. "Rushwind, please come here." "What is it?" He pushed though the same thicket, "Oh...what do you want?" "To speak to your leader," Spark repeated himself. "What’s your name?" The silver and white tabby asked. "Spark." "Alright, come with us." Rushwind said. Chapter 11 Silverwhisker was sharing a rabbit with Forestpaw in the main clearing﻿. A rogue named Spark had joined the clan the pervious night, and his new name was Sparkthorn. He was a total jerk to Silverwhisker, and not only that, but he was made deputy without haveing had an apprentice. "Lets go hunting Forestpaw." It'll help clear my mind. "But Sparkthorn already dispatched two hunting patrols." She mewd. "Fine." He replied, "I'll just go by my self." Silverwhisker walked into camp with three mice hanging from his jaw. "You could have caught more." Sparkthorn cirticized. "I don't see you hunting to make up for the prey that you ''stole." Silverwhisker snapped. "If I were you, I'd watch my mouth." "And if I were you, I'd walk away." "Just you wait Silverwhisker, just you wait." Chapter 12 "Mommy I'm hungry." Speck whimpered. "As soon as Alissa gets back you can have some mouse." "But I want milk." "You should have named him Hungry or Milk. It fits him better." A deep voice said behind her. "Spark!?!" River mewd, spinning around, and seeing her former mate behind her. "Sparkthorn now." He mewd matter-o-factaly. "So he made you deputy, then?" "Yes, he did. So, do you still want to live on your own?" ''Sparkthorn dosen't know about Alissa yet! He must never know. "Yes." River mewd curtly. "Then you should get off my clan's territory." Then he stalked away. "Dinner." Alissa called walking into the rabbit's warren, that River had made her home in. Alissa droped two mice, at Frog and Marsh's paws. "Come on Speck, try some mouse, you'll love it." Frog said. "Where's River?" Alissa asked. "She went to the back of the den." Marsh informed his den-mate. As Alissa padded to the back of the den, she heard River crying. "River? Whats wrong? "Sparkthorn's back."﻿ Chapter 13 Silverwhisker was on guard duty tonight. He'd been on guard duty for a moon. Then, as if Sparkthorn hadn't punished him enough, Silverwhisker had to go out hunt on the first patorl. Silverwhisker saw Antstar was heading his way. Starclan help me, he thought. "Hi, Antstar." He said, trying to hind his haterd for his mentor's killer. "Sparkthorn tells me you've been lacking in your dutys." "What! All I ever do is my duty, I never sleep, I barely even eat. It's a blessing from Starclan I'm standing in front of you right this moment," Silverwhisker started to shake, "And I could handle it all, I really could, if I didn't have to stare at your face. The face that killed my mentor and leader." The clan was in sock, to say the least. Antstar stood there, mount agape, just staring at Silverwhisker. After sevral blood-beats Antstar, eyes a blaze, manged to talk. "You have no idea, why we killed your mentor. I may have been the one to slit his throat, but I did it with remorse. I slit his throat for the whole clan, not just so I could be leader. He was planning to give up the war. He was planning to give them year round hunting rights. He would have killed us, so we killed him first. Better one person than the whole clan." "But theres other things you could have done. You didn't have to kill him." Silverwhisker whisperd. "If he was weak now, he would have been weak again. He was a great leader in his earlier years, I'll agree with you there. But like moon old pery, his bravery rotted from the inside out." Silverwhisker had heard enough, "Brownear will you and your kits come with me?" "S...S....Silverwhisker I can't leave with you. I've lied to you. These arn't Whitestar's kits, They're Antstar's kits. I knew about the plan the whole time. I...I....I'm sorry." "I won't be coming back." Silverwhisker said in disgust and ran away.﻿ Chapter 14 Silverwhisker wondered around the forset. Fox-dung, what have I done? I left my apprentice and traitor sister behind. I'm not worth of being a warrior. I'm going to the Dark Forest. Silverwhisker thought spitefully of himself. "What are you still doing here?" A voice said behind him. Silverwhisker spun around, and saw Sparkthorn was the one who had spoken, "What do you want, crow-food eater?" "For you to get off my ''clan's territory." Sparkthorn hissed, "One way or another." "I honestly couldn't care less what you do to me, anymore. I've been lied to by most of the clan, I'm bone weiry, and on top of all that I'll go to the Dark Forest when ever I ''do die." "The Dark Forest?" "Its where cats g-" "I don't give a mouse-tail, mouse-brained fool. Now, will you leave willingly?" "I haven't left yet have I?" "No." "Well, thats your answer, fox-heart." "The I'll have to make you leave." Sparkthorn said, then leaped on to Silverwhisker, crushing the small tom into the grass. Sparkthorn clawed the younger warriors pelt, bit his shoulders and ears, and all Silverwhisker could do was lay there and take it. Sparkthorn's last bite was deep, blood gushed from Silverwhisker's shoulder, and he slowly felt the energy draining from him. I'm going to die. He thought calmly. I'll finally leave this world of lies behind me. He thought and let his last breath pass his lips.﻿ Chapter 15 Raymond was sitting at the top of a hill. Why did you leave me, my fair Alissa? ''He could see her hunting below him. ''How could you leave me? ''Every where he went he could smell her sweet sent. ''Was it because I loved you too much? Every flower and squirrel remind him of his true love. Do you still love me? ''Raymond remembered the day she left. ''Why won't your memory leave me? ~FIN~ Category:Fan Fictions Category:Bloody's Fanfictions